


More Work To Be Done

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Machete (2010)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: chromaticvision, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: scars that remain</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Work To Be Done

Just because Luz lost her eye didn't mean she'd lost her backbone. Just because Senator McLaughlin was dead and his campaign destroyed didn't mean there wasn't plenty left to do. There were plenty immigrants who needed food, water, shelter, and jobs to make a living for their families.

Sometimes, at the end of the day, all Luz wanted to do was pass out in bed. Sartana would hold her tight, sing her a Mexican lullaby her mother used to sing to her as a child, and promised the next day would be better.

Luz would fall asleep to Sartana's breathing.


End file.
